


Skyfall Revisited

by mr_quartermaster



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: 007 Fest, 007 Fest 2019, 00Q - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Post-Skyfall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 15:11:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19748269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mr_quartermaster/pseuds/mr_quartermaster
Summary: “Kincade, this is Q.” James hummed, leaving the two behind as he headed into the house after grabbing his own bag and closing the trunk.“Oh, Quentin!” The man hummed, extending his large hand. Q shifted the bag onto his left hand with some difficulty before he reached out and shook his hand.“It’s Q, actually.” He winced when Kincade squeezed his hand a bit too tightly and shook it firmly.“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Quentin.”A series of standalone chapters set back in Skyfall featuring heavy fluff.Most of them were written for the 007 Fest 2019.





	Skyfall Revisited

** Breezes **

“So you’ve been…”

“Rebuilding it, yes.”

“Oh.” Q nodded softly and looked out the DB5’s window thoughtfully, staring at the beautiful scenery and wondering how James had managed to keep this hidden from him for so long. A couple minutes later, though, his curiosity got the best of him. “Why? I thought you didn’t like it.”

James glanced at the younger man as he drove down the long and empty roads of the Scottish Highlands. Finally, he shrugged and looked ahead again, his foot sinking on the gas pedal, making the Aston’s engine purr ravishingly. Q liked that sound, it made him feel relaxed and at ease, considering the fact that James was driving at a 100 miles per hour. He should’ve been scared, now that he thought about it, but only a sense of inner peace came to him as he stuck his hand out the window and felt the cold breeze between his fingers.

He couldn’t find it in him to be intimidated, honestly. This was the first time James had taken him to Skyfall since Silva had blown up the house and Q had to admit he was excited about it. At least until the boffin stepped out of the car and looked at his phone to check if everyone was still in one piece back at Six. Employees from Q-Branch had an odd tendency to blow stuff up or even each other, on bad days.

“Odd.” He murmured as he looked at the curious lack of bars on the top of his mobile phone’s screen.

“What’s odd?” James asked, getting out of the car and walking around it to open the trunk.

“I have no signal.” Q replied, turning on and off his phone’s airplane mode to force it to look again.

“Signal?” Bond murmured absentmindedly, not really paying much attention to the raven-haired man as he popped the trunk open and grabbed his jacket.

“Phone signal, Bond. Christ, are you really that old?” Q grumbled in response as he hit his phone a couple times and tried again. James knew better than to take that personally. It was probably his fault anyway for not letting him know that there would be no Wi-Fi or signal of any kind up there. He would’ve been sorry, had it not been for the fact that he wanted so badly to spend time with his boyfriend without the interruption of any electronic device.

The agent smiled to himself as he listened to Q groan in frustration. Even like that, he was cute. He grabbed the young man’s coat and walked over to him, carefully draping it over his shoulders before he leaned down and kissed along his neck slowly. “What are you doing?” Q asked slowly, looking up from his phone and staring at the recently rebuilt house ahead of him.

“Kissing you?” James hummed quietly as he continued pressing kisses on Q’s long neck.

“Obviously.” Q muttered, relaxing into his touch.

“Obviously.” James echoed, his breath warm against Q’s skin.

The blond reached around him and took one of his hands, gently touching the boffin’s long fingers as he nipped at a sensitive spot on his pale neck. His hand slowly pulled Q’s own hand behind him, making his fingers brush against his thigh provocatively. “James…” The young man muttered shakily, clearly aroused by the blond’s actions.

“Yes, Q?” He purred into his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He hated how James knew exactly how to make him melt in only a few seconds.

Q let out a shaky breath, which made James smirk. Just as the young man’s fingers were about to reach his groin, Bond let all the weight of Q’s bag fall on the man’s fingers, nearly pulling him down to the ground.

“Bond!” He protested when he heard the agent snicker. Before he could scold the blond or say anything else, he heard Kincade’s deep voice coming from the house.

“Boys! Come in!”

The old man stepped out of the construction only a couple seconds later and caught Q glaring at James as he leaned his whole body back to support the weight of the large brown bag in front of him and pocketed his phone. He wouldn’t want it to fall in the mud or anything, even if it was completely useless up there.

“Kincade, this is Q.” James hummed, leaving the two behind as he headed into the house after grabbing his own bag and closing the trunk.

“Oh, Quentin!” The man hummed, extending his large hand. Q shifted the bag onto his left hand with some difficulty before he reached out and shook his hand.

“It’s Q, actually.” He winced when Kincade squeezed his hand a bit too tightly and shook it firmly.

“It’s so nice to finally meet you, Quentin.”

Q wanted to correct him again, but the old man let go of his hand and pulled him towards the house, making him nearly lose his balance. He clung to the heavy bag and dragged it along as Kincade wrapped an arm tightly around Q’s shoulders and began telling him more about the house, its history and a few anecdotes of James from when he was a child.

Even after all the repairs, the house seemed so cold, lonely and empty. James had kept the same structure and used the original blueprints. He wasn’t one for nostalgia or anything like that, but Kincade had convinced him to keep the house the way his parents liked it, which he had agreed to just to keep the old man from protesting.

Two black British Labradors came running their way as soon as Q stepped into the house and started barking at the young man, who couldn’t help but tense up. He loved cats and could easily understand them, but dogs weren’t exactly his forte. “Down! Down! Quentin is a friend!” Kincade told the dogs, raising his voice to get the overexcited dogs’ attention.

“Sorry, it’s Q.”

“Yes, they are cute. But they’re supposed to behave. We don’t have visitors here often, you see?”

Q parted his lips to try and correct Kincade once more, but James just shook his head as he walked past him. “Leave it. It’s useless.” He warned him before grabbing the bag from his hands and heading upstairs with it.

It took Q long enough to be able to get out of Kincade’s grasp and head upstairs with Bond. He found him unpacking his clothes and realised soon enough that James had changed into a warmer jumper and had added an extra layer of clothes. It couldn’t possibly be THAT cold there, could it?

“Are you going to unpack, Quentin?” James asked teasingly, a wide and mischievous grin tugging at his lips and illuminating his face. “Or perhaps after dinner, my dear Quentin?”

The young Quartermaster couldn’t stop himself from rolling his eyes as he let out a soft groan. “Ha ha. Very funny, Bond.” He murmured, opening his bag only to have all the contents spill on the bed.

“What? You don’t like my jokes, Quentin?” James continued to tease him, walking over and wrapping his arms around Q’s waist from behind.

“I’m afraid I don’t, Jimmy boy.” The boffin replied, a small smirk tugging at his own lips.

“He told you?” James asked immediately, turning Q around to face him.

“Of course he did!” Q scoffed, setting his hands on the blond’s chest. “Bloody Kincade.” James chuckled, shaking his head. Q matched the smile on his face and slowly leaned in to kiss him. He pressed their lips together gently, his hands slowly gripping James’s jumper.

They heard the old man’s voice calling them to dinner after a few moments and Q groaned softly. “Now that I think about it, I’m not that hungry.”

“I am.”

“Oh?” He looked at James, almost disappointed. The last thing he wanted was to part the kiss and have to head downstairs to listen to the gatekeeper ramble.

“Mhm,” The agent nodded, gently pushing Q down onto the large bed. “But not for whatever Kincade’s serving…”

A light blush coloured Q’s cheeks after hearing that. He reached up and gripped James’s jumper once more, pulling him down with him and pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss.

With Bond’s hand gently tugging at his dark curls and his other hand sliding under his jumper, his calloused fingers caressing his soft skin, Q was really losing himself in the kiss. He was starting to tug at James’s clothes, wanting more, but just as he did, he heard the room’s door open.

Faster than a lightning bolt, Q pushed James away from him, accidentally pushing him off the bed and making the agent fall on the wooden floor. Q hurried to sit upright, blushing darkly as he looked at Kincade, who seemed to be frozen at the door. For a second, Q was afraid of what the man would say, but his worries went away went he just heard him scold James like he was a child. “What are you doing on the floor, boy? Get up!”

Q couldn’t help sighing in relief and chuckling as he watched James slowly rise to his feet and brush his clothes off.

“Dinner’s ready.”

“We’ll be downstairs in a minute.” The Double-O nodded.

“Don’t take too long.”

“We won’t.”

“Otherwise it will get cold.”

“We know.”

“And it won’t taste good.”

“Yep.”

The young man watched in amusement as James struggled to get Kincade out of the room and chuckled once the gatekeeper had finally left and gone back downstairs.

James groaned quietly as he closed the door and locked it before he turned to face Q again, starting towards him. “Where were we?” He hummed, opening his arms and more than just willing to go back to making out with his lover even after the interruption.

“I really think we should head downstairs before he comes back and finds us in a more… _compromising_ situation.” Q said, keeping a smile on his face.

“No.” Bond groaned, leaning down and kissing his Quartermaster’s neck in an attempt to convince him.

“Yes.” Q chuckled, weakly pushing the agent off of him.

“Fine.” James sighed as he pulled away.

“Don’t be so dramatic.” Q murmured, getting up. As he did so, he shivered lightly, for the first time realising just how cold it was inside of the house. James noticed and wrapped an arm around him, rubbing Q’s arms to try and help him get warmer.

“It gets much colder at night.” The agent murmured, confirming his suspicions.

“I can see that.” Q muttered to himself, shivering again.

“Want me to hand you a warmer jumper?” The blond asked, as he stepped towards the boffin’s bag, ready to start looking.

“This is my warmest jumper.” Q groaned as he looked down at the clothes he was wearing.

“Seriously?”

“What?”

“Here.” Bond said, grabbing one of his thicker cashmere jumpers and handing it to Q. “Put it on.”

The young Quartermaster grabbed it and examined the expensive piece of fabric for a moment. “What? Not as good as the one your mum knitted you for Christmas?” James teased as he watched the expression on Q’s face.

“Shut up…”

“Make me.”

“You wished, 007.”

“I very much do.” He murmured, watching Q pull the jumper on and head out of the room. “I very much do…” He smirked and followed the wild haired man downstairs.

Q followed the smell of warm food to the large dining room where Kincade had arranged all the food neatly. He was surprised to find that there were only two seats set on the table. Before he could even ask, he felt Kincade’s heavy hand landing on his back and nearly making him lose his balance once more.

“Won’t be having dinner with you tonight, lads, I’m afraid.” He said, squeezing Q’s shoulder tightly, although not intentionally, and making the young man whimper almost inaudibly.

“Thank you, Kincade.” James hummed as he stepped into the dining room and pulled a chair for Q.

The old man left them to it and slowly Q made his way to James, pushing up the sleeves of the oversized cardigan, which looked huge on him even though every time James wore it, it seemed to fit him perfectly. “Who ever said chivalry was dead?” The young man teased as he took a seat, making the Double-O laugh softly while he walked to his own seat and settled down.

“Very romantic. Candles and all.” Q murmured as he watched a candle’s flame dance vigorously with the light breeze that came in through one of the windows that was still missing a glass panel.

“Those were my idea.” James admitted proudly, grinning when Q looked up and met his gaze with his dark green eyes.

“I like it.” Q breathed out, his voice almost too quiet to be heard.

“Good.” Bond reached across the table to hold Q’s hand as he picked up his fork. “Enjoy.” He hummed before he started eating.

The boffin picked up his own fork and picked a piece of food, smelling it curiously. “What is it?” He asked as he failed to recognise the dish at the end of his fork.

“Don’t ask. Just eat, Q.”

* * *

After a delicious dinner, and he had to admit that even if he didn’t know what he was eating it tasted great, Q headed upstairs, holding James’s hand in his own.

“C’mon.” The blond whispered as he led the sleepy man upstairs. Once in their bedroom, he helped Q undress. The two climbed under the thick blankets and curled up close. James slept in his underwear and a long-sleeved thermal shirt. He was always warm at night and with all the blankets on the bed, he knew he wouldn’t need more. Q had seen him like that and decided he would be fine wearing the same, but boy was he wrong…

He pulled the blankets close to his body and shivered, unable to warm up. He even tried moving closer to James and curling up to him to no avail.

“Oi!” James yelped as Q slid his cold hands under his shirt and placed them on his stomach. “You’re freezing…” The agent groaned, looking at the stubborn Quartermaster as he continued to try and use him to warm himself up. “Next time, I’m packing your bag.” James sighed as he got up and went to look for a sweatshirt in his bag.

“You practically did. Don’t think I didn’t notice the fact that you took out most of my electronics.”

“You don’t need them. God, you can’t even use them. No Wi-Fi or any telephone signal, remember?” The blond rolled his eyes and tossed Q the sweatshirt.

“And you didn’t bother telling me? Rude! Besides, there might not even be a next time if I die of hypothermia here.”

“You’re not dying of hypothermia here.” He yawned, sliding under the covers and pulling Q close to him once he had put the sweatshirt on. “Although you might die from the lack of Wi-Fi.”

“I just might… and it’ll be your fault.”

“Good night, Q.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! You know the drill! Leave some kudos or let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
